sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Windmill Village
Windmill Village – lokacja pojawiająca się w serii komiksów Sonic the Hedgehog publikowanych przez wydawnictwo IDW Publishing. Jest to mała wioska położona w górach, której głową jest Elder Scruffy. Opis Windmill Village to mała wioska z budynkami położonymi w dużym rozproszeniu, wioskowym placem, oraz charakterystycznym młynem. Wioska posiada mnóstwo górskich kwiatów, oraz mieszka w niej wiele małych dzieci, głównie w wieku 6 lat. Prowadzi do niej obszar położonych wysoko, kamiennych pętli, które później przekształcają się w dróżki biegnące wzdłuż gór. Można się tam następnie dostać przez metalową platformę jadącą po linach. Do wioski prowadzą także alternatywne ścieżki, przez lasy. Funkcjonowała tutaj także mała atrakcja dla dzieci, znana jako "Eggman Land", którą skonstruował Mr. Tinker. Historia Przeszłość thumb|Mr. Tinker i Elder Scruffy otwierają nowy młyn w Windmill Village Po wydarzeniach z Sonic Forces Doktor Eggman trafił nieprzytomny do Windmill Village. Wystraszeni mieszkańcy zamknęli go na noc w celi, ale następnego dnia uwolnił się, ku zdumieniu Elder Scruffy'ego. Zrobił to jednak tylko po to, aby wzmocnić własne więzienie. Jak się później okazało, Eggman stracił wszelką pamięć o swojej przeszłości i przybrał miano Mr. Tinkera. Mieszkańcy wioski opatrzyli jego rany i przyjęli do swojej społeczności. W dowód wdzięczności Mr. Tinker naprawiał wszystko z czym mieszkańcy do niego przyszli, do małych urządzeń aż po wioskowy młyn. W pewnym momencie Rouge zlokalizowała Eggmana w Windmill Village i wysłała wskazówkę do Chaotix. The Fate of Dr. Eggman thumb|left|Sonic przybywa do Windmill Village W Sonic the Hedgehog #5 Chaotix znaleźli Mr. Tinkera w Windmill Village i dowiedzieli się o jego amnezji. Obserwowali go przez wiele dni i mieli pewność, że nie jest to jedna ze sztuczek Eggmana. Espio sprowadził Sonica do wioski, po drodze pokonując liczne badniki które ich napadły. Gdy Sonic dotarł do wioski, początkowo nie wierzył Tinkerowi. Wspólnie z Chaotix zastanawiał się co zrobić, aż w końcu Elder Scruffy zabrał głos i opowiedział całą historię. Po chwili kolejna grupa badników przypuściła atak. Chaotix ruszyli ją zatrzymać, a Sonic postanowił zająć się Eggmanem, wyczuwając że to część jego planu. Mylił się jednak, ponieważ doktor pomagał dzieciom z wioski schronić się przed atakiem. Sonic i Chaotix odparli atak robotów, a następnie wrócili do wioski. Tam Sonic przeprosił Tinkera, a Chaotix zamierzali udać się na poszukiwania prawdziwego Eggmana, jeśli Tinker okazałby się być kimś innym. Niespodziewanie zjawili się jednak Shadow i Rouge. W Sonic the Hedgehog #6 Sonic próbował powstrzymać Shadowa przed zabiciem Mr. Tinkera. Jeże zaczęły ze sobą walczyć poza wioską. Tymczasem Rouge wyjawiła Chaotix, że to od niej przyszła wskazówka na temat miejsca pobytu Eggmana. Później Shadow odnalazł Mr. Tinkera i kazał mu pokazać "Eggman Land". Jak się okazało, była to jedynie niewinna atrakcja dla dzieci, którą konstruował Tinker. W obliczu braku jakiegokolwiek zagrożenia, Shadow i Rouge opuścili wioskę, a Sonic pożegnał się z Tinkerem. The Battle for Angel Island thumb|Mr. Tinker i "Eggman Land" W Sonic the Hedgehog #10 Mr. Tinker grał na swojej gitarze i zabawiał dzieci, które korzystały z "Eggman Landu". Rough i Tumble przybyli niespodziewanie i porwali doktora, oraz zniszczyli jego gitarę. Mieszkańcy wioski nie mogli znaleźć Sonica, by go o tym powiadomić. Infection thumb|left|Elder Scruffy przywiązany do drzewa W Sonic the Hedgehog #13, tydzień po tym jak Mr. Tinker został porwany, Rough i Tumble wrócili do wioski wyposażeni w nową broń. Uwięzili mieszkańców w jednym z budynków, a Elder Scruffy został przywiązany do drzewa. Sonic i Tails zostali zwabieni do wioski, gdzie uwolnili Scruffy'ego, który opowiedział im wszystko. Kiedy zjawili się Rough i Tumble, Sonic stanął z nimi do walki. Tails pomógł Elder Scruffy'emu uwolnić mieszkańców, a następnie kazał im przeczekać walkę. Wspólnie z Soniciem pokonał Rougha i Tumble'a. W trakcie walki Tumble uszkodził swoim mechanicznym ogonem młyn, a Sonic zerwał z niego wiatrak by pokonać przeciwnika. Po zakończonej walce Rough i Tumble zostali zabrani przez tajemniczy portal. Sonic ruszył w dalszą drogę, a Tails został by naprawić zniszczenia. W Sonic the Hedgehog #16 Windmill Village została zaatakowana przez Faceship Doktora Eggmana, który zalał wioskę Metal Virusem. Elder Scruffy i wszyscy mieszkańcy stali się Zombotami, a następnie wyruszyli rozsiewać infekcję dalej. Kategoria:Miejsca z komiksów IDW Publishing